don't believe the truth
by Doomina
Summary: Pansy tem uma discussão com Blaise e Malfoy e acaba por expulsá-los de seu apartamento. O que acontece em seguida? Fic baseada no clipe "Lyla" da banda Oasis.


_**Aviso:** Esta fic não foi revisada._

* * *

**don't believe the truth**

por Doomina

* * *

_Inspirado no clipe "Lyla" da banda Oasis e dedicado a Deh Malfoy, minha amiga secreta violeta._

_

* * *

_

Eles estavam discutindo. Na verdade, ele falava e ela ouvia, sem saber o porquê permitia ser tratada assim em sua própria casa. Mas conhecia Blaise e sabia que ele sempre tinha reclamações a respeito de como ela vivia. Pouco se importava com a opinião dele. O mais estranho era que – dessa vez - Malfoy estava apoiando o colega e não a ela, como era de costume. Por quê?

Havia um cachorro também e como diabos ele foi parar ali? Ah, sim. Era um presente dos rapazes para ela. Alguém para lhe fazer companhia quando eles partissem. Grande erro. Tudo o que aquele sarnento fazia era irritá-la enquanto latia alto, provavelmente perturbando seus vizinhos, que já não eram tão amigáveis. Como poderiam ser com aquela barulheira todas as noites?

A briga estava causando a ela uma forte do de cabeça. Pansy queria gritar também, mas não tinha certeza se seria ouvida se o fizesse.

Tomou uma atitude, afinal. Berrou com os dois supostos amigos com quem dividia o apartamento. A garota não tinha certeza das coisas que estava dizendo (ou gritando?), mas soube que foram o suficiente para fazer com que Blaise, Draco e maldito cão saíssem dali rapidinho.

Permitiu-se um momento de silêncio antes de caminhar até o pequeno armário que ficava bem acima da pia do banheiro, onde apanhou um comprimido que – com sorte – a faria dormir.

Atirou-se no sofá, ouvindo o som da TV que Draco deixara ligada ao deixar o apartamento. Com um clique no controle remoto, ela a desligou. O silêncio caiu sobre o pequeno aposento que ela chamava de sala de estar. Ficou encarando o teto por um tempo, pensando onde os garotos iriam passar a noite e se ela algum dia permitiria que eles voltassem ali. Sentiu vontade de voltar no tempo e negar a eles o pedido de se mudar para a sua casa. O que eles pretendiam, afinal? Que ela cozinhasse para eles e lavasse suas roupas? Outro grande erro, rapazes.

Afastou esses pensamentos e alguns minutos depois, adormeceu.

Pansy estava feliz e muito bem arrumada. Caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts em seu belo vestido de gala e sapatos que apertavam um pouco os pés. Era uma noite bonita e todos no salão principal a esperavam. Seria seu aniversário? Parecia ser isso, pois todos a olhavam quando ela adentrou o local. Reconheceu-o quase que imediatamente: o baile de formatura. A mesma decoração, as mesmas pessoas. Faltava algo...

Onde estava Blaise? Ele era o seu par naquela noite, já que Draco havia optado por convidar a irmã mais nova de Daphne Greengrass.

Nenhum dos dois apareceu, mas muitas outras pessoas vieram falar com ela e vários garotos a convidaram para dançar. Todo mundo parecia se importar com o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento, pois se portavam demasiado gentis com ela. Parou de pensar no que causara aquela mudança e aproveitou para fazer algo que adorava. Dançar. Rodopiou, ergueu os braços no ar, rebolou até quase alcançar o chão, agitou os ombros e segurou no pescoço de alguns rapazes, permitindo que a conduzissem pela pista até ficar zonza.

Até mesmo Harry Potter se aproximou para solicitar uma dança. Pansy ergueu as sobrancelhas para ele, mas permitiu que a tomasse para uma valsa. Era estranho que ele soubesse como conduzi-la, uma vez que ele nunca fora uma bom dançarino. Conseguia até mesmo se lembrar do baile de inverno no quarto ano e como ele parecia perdido ao dançar com umas das gêmeas Patil.

Ela não percebeu quanto tempo havia se passado até que Potter largasse sua cintura. Quatro valsas, talvez? Na verdade, ela queria que a quinta também fosse com ele. Pansy segurou sua mão e o moreno sorriu para ela, de uma forma encantadora e estranha, como se fosse irreal ele expressar tal sensação em sua presença. Mas ele era Potter, afinal. Aquele mesmo garoto metido a herói que ela tentara entregar ao lorde das trevas. E então, por que o sorriso?

A quinta valsa foi tão boa quanto a outras e quando Potter a puxou para fora do salão, Pansy sentiu que aquela seria uma noite inesquecível.

Ainda que nada daquilo fosse real.


End file.
